Freedome
by Anime-mistress585
Summary: A collection of drabbles, relating to one another, to tell a love story. Slightly abstract and JackxElizabeth.
1. Freedom

She was untamed and wild.

Freedom in flesh with _life within life of life, nonsense embodied in curves of the ocean _salt water for blood and _who says that blood is thicker than water for they are most assuredly…wrong _the waves in her hair

She is untamed and wild. For there are no past tenses anymore he sees. And it seems to him that she will always be.

Her heart though, does not belong to the sea. It doesn't pulse with the tide. It doesn't ache with the moon.

Her heart belongs to the ships_waves**rum**_thieves_courage**miscreants**_lust**pirates**and he doubts she'll ever get it back. It can break. It can shatter. It can be moved by goldandsilverand**treasure**. But like he always says. Not all treasure is silver and gold. Nor is it paper or fabric or clothing or people. Her treasure is freedom. Herself.

And it is because of that, he wonders, why he ever thought that he could have her.

Truly, he thinks, that he'd have liked to say that he would have only needed a small part of her. Just a touch. But he knows that he's greedy and would have killed himself to get all of her. Everything. Freedom in flesh.

For that is what she really is. Freedom.

And like the greedy man he is, he thought he could have her. And hold her. And love her. But really, freedom cannot be held. For then it becomes imprisonment and he knows that that would have killed her.

For a brief moment, a lapse in time, a strange turn_twist_ of events, he thought he might have held for. Felt her warm skin in his arms. Ran a hand along her golden locks. Stroked the downy feathers of the swan. But being _birdsofafeather_, he really should have known better.

Of course, he mused, that brief lapse and twisty turn of fate was in part due to another man. **He **thought **he** had already held her. **He **had been confident in her love and nigh egotistical of **his** place in her heart. But the heart of a pirate is shared lightly and she is the sea and therefore quickly snatched it back from **his** hands when the tide receded.

So when she had thrown herself into his arms, he had been smug, that he had won the sea from the land. But the sea cannot be won by anything, he reminds himself, it cannot be held, nor kept, nor sealed or put in a cage, no matter how gilded and that is why she left. And he comforts himself with that thought; she leaves everyone.

So he watches the sea run away with golden curls and downy feathers and smiles because in the end, he knows that the sea will always return to him for the even freedom in flesh cannot resist its own heart and because as he said, water is thicker than blood, and he too has salt water running through his veins and seaweed in his hair.


	2. Seaweed

She was chained. And she couldn't break free. Which was ironic really, because she had escaped from so many prisons and cages and warm embraces (so.suffocating!) that she had become quite sure that she would never be held down.

But she wasn't held _down _quite precisely. She was held _in place_. And it wasn't even that really, she pondered, because her chain moved and _twisted_**tangled_tossed _**like the wind (_or the **sea **that small part of her cried. The sea!) _But that was quite silly.

Now. The chain. That was quite an oddity as well as she reached down inside herself, reached inside her chest and ripped out her heart and _bygod _it was **blue. **And she stared at it _quiteperplexed **blue**shemuttered**whyonearthisitblue? **_

And then she mutteredmurmured and cried out! _ALAS! _Because this strange_strange_**strange **chain was seaweed and she got lost in bones and gold and _bygeorgeandbygodwhyohwhy! **PIRATES. **_And she never got free.

So she looks, quite crossly at the seaweed and **tries **_soooo haaard _to **tear it _to rip it _**to strangle the LIFE out of that stupid constricting seaweed. She throws her heart**blue **into the sea and into the sun and WHYOHWHY! EVERYWHERE! And it comes back!

And then the seaweed _damnthatseaweeddamnitto**jack **_wraps her up and she can't breathe! She curses _like a pirate whoops! _and thinks that she rather thought that he had let her go. But no. She's wrong; quite wrong in fact (_andhewhispersin thebackof hermind and ohmy, bygosh and jolly roger, it's the ocean**JACK)**_

_and she thinks in abstracts. _

He was never one for games _what the hell was she saying?! Of course he was! HE WAS A GAME (or was he **THE** game? Whoknowswhocares?) _He said that he only a small part of her "it's only a skosh of love and I'm only half obsessed with you darling?" His beads **_clacked _**together and she favoured him

_just one kiss Jack. just one kiss Jack. just forever Jack – not long at ALL...RIGHT?_

and then flew away.

For she was a bird and she knew that quite well, thankyouverymuch! But _whatwasthis? _He was a bird too. and she had quite forgotten that, thankyouVERYmuch!

And she's thinking in different sizes and italics, which she thinks, are quite pretty, although she could do without the bold words/dreans/desires**JACK **like that. AND SHE SCOFFS AT THE EXAMPLE.

He had feathers in his smile – wait no. That'd be gold. Gold in his smile **treasure. But not all treasure is gold and silver and wait – no yes no maybe? Who knows? Who cares? **Feather were in his eyes and Gold in his smile and Seaweed in his hair. And by george she loved those wings in his eyes and they fluttered every time he looked out_at that horizon love, **look **at it. GIVE IT TO ME. (_He was greedy shhh! Everybody knows! )

But that bit of seaweed –fromhishair- tightens and she thinks that she's freedom and who does he think he is!? To chain freedom!? But then she remembers that look_ **the look! **_IN HIS EYES! And

_sigh_

She falls in love.

…

(and she doesn't realize that seaweed is brittle when put under pressure. so sad. but maybe that happy ending _that horizon **gimmegimmegimme **_will come. For who can deny freedome?)

Note: This is formatted differently from the original text which had, as mentioned, varying sizes of font. So if you want to see the original text, go to my fanfiction livejournal which also has quite a few snippets and drabbles and etc. also regarding JackxElizabeth PoTC fics. (Some of which, I'm extremely proud of) so GO!

http:// arcane-fortunes.livejournal. com (take out the two spaces)


End file.
